The Distraught Saiyan
by Charmeleon
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Trunks is going to find out how difficult being a literally ordinary human can be. Better summary inside.


Watching DBZ as well as reading some of the DBZ fanfics gave me this idea. This fic takes place after the defeat of Buu. Trunks and Goten are teenagers. They have equal power levels and have become even closer friends. In this fic, Vegeta is now a good friend of the DBZ gang. What if Trunks got stripped of this power and strength? And to make matters worse, his memory has been wiped clean. Hope you enjoy this one-shot.  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
The Distraught Saiyan  
  
"You're coming with us kid," two cloaked men said.  
"Not without a fight!" Trunks said powering up.  
"We expected this much. That's why we came prepared," one of the men said. He took out a laser and fired at Trunks.  
Trunks thought the men were stupide to try that. He soon thought otherwise as he felt weaker. He soon powered down. The second guy then fired a tranquilizer dart at Trunks. Trunks was out cold, and the first guy grabbed him and took him to a black van. The second guy went in the van, and the first guy drove off. No one else was at the Brief's home because they were all at Goku's house. Trunks' grandparents were on vacation. He was just about to head over when the two men attacked.  
  
| Flashback |  
  
It has now been 8 years since Majin Buu had been defeated. Gohan and Videl were happily married and had a daughter. Goten and Trunks are now teenagers. Since Vegeta's respect in Goku, he has become a good friend to the DBZ gang. In fact, Vegeta is the most trustworthy of the entire gang now. Vegeta was outside the Brief house waiting for Bulma. Trunks was in his room doing his homework.  
"Hey Trunks, your father and I are heading to Goku's for a while. You wanna come?" Bulma said.  
"You go on ahead mom. I want to finish my homework. I'll be there when I'm done," Trunks replied.  
"Okay son," Bulma said. She went downstairs and out the front door. "Trunks said he'll catch up with us," she told Vegeta.  
"All right Bulma, let's go," Vegeta said. He scooped up Bulma and flew to Goku's house. He arrived in ten minutes and landed on the front yard. He put Bulma down, and they saw the rest of the gang there.  
"Hey guys," Goku said.  
"Hiya Goku," Vegeta said.  
"Where's Trunks?" Goten asked.  
"He's finishing his homework. He'll be here when he gets done," Bulma responded.  
"Okay Bulma," Gohan said.  
"It's amazing how much things have changed since Majin Buu's defeat. Things have gotten back to normal," Krillin said.  
"Yes it is Krillin ol' buddy," Tien said.  
An hour later, Trunks was finished with all of his homework. 'I thought I'd never get finished,' Trunks thought. He then prepared to head to Goku's house. He only made it downstairs when the door and a huge part of the house was blown away. The flying debris buried him. He broke out in a few seconds. He saw two men in black cloaks standing where the door once stood. The mens' faces were covered so Trunks couldn't see their faces.  
"Who are you?" Trunks asked.  
"That is of no concern to you," one of the men responded.  
"You see how we easily destroyed part of your concrete house. We can do that to you if you don't cooperate," the second man said.  
  
| End of Flashback |  
  
Two more hours have passed. Trunks still hasn't made it to Goku's house. Everyone was getting worried very worried. They wondered where he could be.  
"I wonder what's keeping Trunks. He should be done by now," Bulma said.  
"I'll see what he's up to," Goten said.  
"Thank you Goten," Vegeta said.  
Goten flew for the Brief's house. When he arrived ten minutes later, he gasped in horror. A large part of the front wall was destroyed. He went inside and walked over the debris downstairs. "Trunks, are you here?" he asked. He went upstairs in hopes to find Trunks.  
Trunks wasn't in the house. Goten checked the backyard but still didn't find Trunks. He headed back to his house. Everyone noticed the grim look on his face when he landed.  
"What is it?" Piccolo asked.  
"I couldn't find Trunks anywhere in the house. When I arrived, a large part of the wall was in pieces inside the house. It was as if someone blasted the door open," Goten responded.  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Goku said.  
Bulma broke down crying. "We were all living our normal lives. Now this happens. Our son got kidnapped," she said.  
Vegeta embraced her. "Don't worry Bulma. We'll find him somehow," he said as he continued to comfort her. "Someone will pay."  
"I'm with you on that one," Yamcha said while cracking his knuckles.  
"Something doesn't sound right. It's not easy to kidnap Trunks. He would've made the kidnappers run. Whoever was responsible must have anticipated a resistance," Videl said.  
"That's a good poing Videl," Master Roshi said. "That may be exactly what happened."  
Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Krillin, Tien, Vegeta and Bulma all went back to the Brief's house. They all saw the damage. Fortuntately, the debris could be put back in place. An hour later, the destroyed section of the house was put back together. Vegeta felt a faint ki by the stairs. It was gone as soon as he was over there. The others didn't feel it because this was something that he taught Trunks how to do.  
  
| Flashback |  
  
"What do you want to show me dad?" ten-year old Trunks asked.  
"I want to show you how to give off your ki energy anywhere," Vegeta responded. He and Trunks were on the front lawn. He powered up a little and focused some of his energy in front of a tree. "What do you feel son?" he asked.  
"I feel your ki in two places. One place is here next to me, and the other place is over by the tree," Trunks responded.  
"Very good," Vegeta said. "Now in order for you to do it, you must power up a little first. Then you look at and focus on where you want to give off a little of your energy."  
Trunks did as he was told and focused on Vegeta. Vegeta smiled and hugged his son.  
"I wanted to focus on you dad," Trunks said.  
"You did more than that. From now on, I will feel wherever you give off your ki," Vegeta said.  
  
| End of Flashback |  
  
"Trunks let off a little of his ki here," Vegeta said.  
"How do you know?" Piccolo asked.  
"When Trunks was ten, I showed him how to give off his ki anywhere, no matter where he stood," Vegeta responded.  
"But how could you feel it when the rest of us couldn't?" Gohan asked.  
"When Trunks first did it, he focused his ki into me. That bonded him to me. I can feel wherever he leaves his ki, no matter how faint it is. The ki disappeared as soon as I came over here as well," Vegeta responded.  
"But now that leaves us with a problem. We don't know who kidnapped Trunks," Videl said.  
"You're right Videl. We should split up and search the city," Krillin said.  
"Good idea Krillin," Goten said as the others nodded.  
"This may be too dangerous for you Bulma. You should probably stay at Goku's house in case the ones who did this come back," Vegeta said.  
"Okay Vegeta," Bulma said in understanding. She didn't protest because she knew he was right.  
Goku made it easier for her by teleporting her there. He then teleported back to the front lawn of the Brief's house. Everyone inside then came out.  
"Let's go," Gohan said.  
Everyone nodded and flew off. Then they split up and went a different way except for Gohan and Videl. They went together. Meanwhile, Trunks was in an underground laboratory. He was still under the effect of the tranquilizer.  
"Now to put him in the vat," the first guy said. He put Trunks in the vat, and the experiment began.  
The first experiment was to check his power level. Amazingly, the computers didn't overload and explode. That's because these were built to withstand even the most powerful being in the universe. These guys came from 5,000 years into the future so they knew how to build power level-resistant machines.   
The machines could also measure the amount of strength a person had. Trunks strength was also much higher than normal. The guys expected that as well. Then they began the process of draining Trunks' strength, power and abilities. The process took only half an hour. Trunks woke up a few minutes before the process was over, but it was too late to do anything.  
"Now to erase his memories," the second guy said.  
A metal upside down bowl was attached to Trunks head. All of Trunks memories were flushed out of his mind. He was now an ordinary person with no memory of anyone or anything. The vat was drained, and Trunks was taken out.  
"What do we do with him now?" the second guy asked.  
"We just let him go. He has no idea who anyone or anything is now," the first guy responded.  
They led him out a secret exit, and Trunks walked out. He came out in an alley. He walked through the city with a confused look on his face. The people tried to have a friendly word with him. He was well-known from the Martial Arts tournaments. Trunks just walked past them more confused than ever.  
"Why do they keep calling me Trunks? Who is Trunks anyway," he asked.  
Meanwhile, Goten flew through the city. He flew low enough to see everyone. One person caught his interest. A person with short lavendar hair and blue eyes.'  
'That's Trunks. I wonder why he's just walking,' Goten thought. He landed in front of Trunks. "What are you walking for?" he asked.  
"Who are you?" Trunks asked in fear. Seeing Goten land in front of him really scared him.   
"Are you playing with me Trunks? If you are, it's not funny," Goten said.  
"Why is everyone calling me Trunks?" Trunks asked in frustration.  
Goten realized that Trunks wasn't playing. He attempted to gain Trunks' respect. While he had his back turned, Trunks found a thick wooden stick on the ground. Trunks picked it up and bashed Goten on the head with it. Goten was out cold, and Trunks walked away.   
When Goten came to an hour later, Trunks was gone. 'Why did he hit me with that stick?' Goten wondered. Goten took to the sky to try to find Trunks again.  
"Hey Goten!" he heard Goku, Gohan and Videl shout.  
"It's getting late. We better head back," Goku said.  
Goten nodded, and they headed back home. Everyone was waiting for them.  
"Did you guys have any luck?" Chi Chi asked worriedly.  
"No," Goku said.  
"I did," Goten said.  
"You found him?" Bulma asked.  
"Yes, but he didn't recognize me. I thought he was joking, but he wasn't. He couldn't remember his own name. I was going to help him when he bashed me on the head. When I came to, he was gone," Goten responded.  
"This is bad. Trunks is out there without a clue about anyone or anything," Piccolo said.  
"There's even more bad news I'm afaid. I didn't feel any ki energy from him. It's like his power was drained from him. In addition to that, he was walking, not flying," Goten said.  
"This is worse. Trunks is literally as ordinary as me or Chi Chi now. He can be hurt very easily now," Bulma said in horror.  
"We'll find him Bulma," Vegeta said.  
Then an idea struck Vegeta.  
"I have an idea. Even though Trunks' power is gone, maybe I can lock onto him," Vegeta said. He powered up a little and focused his ki on Trunks. He was relieved when he felt Trunks. "It worked. I can now track him," he said.  
The others were very relieved to hear that. They all got some sleep. The next morning, Vegeta prepared to look for Trunks.  
"Vegeta wait. Take this with you. That way we can keep in contact with you," Bulma said as she handed him the walky talky.  
Vegeta took the walky talky and turned it on. "Thanks Bulma. I'll contact you when I find him," he said. He walked outside and flew off.  
A lot of people were out today so it wasn't going to be easy. Vegeta followed his feelings and wove through the city. Trunks was at the beach. He found an isolated spot far from anyone and sat down to rest. He had managed to hide by ducking in alleys when he needed to rest. A few hours later, Trunks went for a swim. He swam underwater so the waves wouldn't push him back. He was amazed at the different kinds of fish. He swam on, only coming up for air.  
Meanwhile, Vegeta was closing in on Trunks' location. He came to the beach an hour later. He flew over the water. Trunks' signal got stronger over the water.  
"Have you found him yet?" Goten asked over the walky talky.  
"Not yet Goten, but I'm getting closer," Vegeta responded. He saw Trunks come up for air a few minutes later. "Correction, I just found him," he said. I'm turning off the walky talky because Trunks is in the water."  
Trunks was preparing to dive back under when something pulled him under. Vegeta dove into the water to see Trunks being held by an octopus. Vegeta didn't waste any time and fired a ki blast at the octopus. Trunks was released. He looked at Vegeta in fear before passing out. The octopus caught him off guard so he didn't have a chance to hold his breath.  
Vegeta swam down and scooped up Trunks. He flew out of the water and back to Goku's house. He arrived four hours later. It started to get dark. He went inside with Trunks in his arms.  
"What happen?" Bulma asked.  
"An octopus grabbed him as he was about to dive underwater. I made quick work of the octopus and brought him out of the water. I found him at the beach," Vegeta responded.  
Trunks then coughed the water out of his lungs and was out cold again. Vegeta put him on the couch. A few hous later, everyone was asleep. Trunks came to and found himself in a house. He heard snoring and saw Goku, Gohan and Goten sleeping in chairs to the right of the couch.  
'Who are they?' Trunks wondered. He looked to his left and saw Vegeta sleeping on the floor. His mind went two ways. Part of him told him to fear Vegeta, but the other part told him that he had nothing to be afraid of.  
Vegeta did save his life. Trunks got up and quietly walked out. Fate seemed to be on his side because the door made no sound. He walked out the door, quietly closed it and ran out. Everyone in the house slept on, not knowing that Trunks left.  
Vegeta was the first one up at 9am the next morning. He looked on the couch to find Trunks gone. "Wake up everyone!" he shouted.  
"What is it Vegeta?" Chiaotzu asked.  
"Trunks is gone," Vegeta responded.  
"What?!" everyone shouted.  
"Trunks is gone. He must've left when we were asleep," Vegeta said.  
"He can't help it Vegeta. He's confused about who he can trust," Chi Chi said.  
"I know Chi Chi, but he can't defend himself that well anymore now that his strength and power are gone," Vegeta said. He left the house and took to the sky to find Trunks again.  
There were not as many people out today, making it a little easier. Trunks had unintentionally gotten into trouble. While he was walking, he came across the Titzu gang. The Titzu gang was the most feared gang, if you were an ordinary person. The gang surrounded him. If Trunks wasn't drained of his strength and power, he would've easily gotten away. But the leader knocked him out and took him away. The other gang members followed. Vegeta soon found the gang walking. He flew a little lower and saw that Trunks was a captive.  
"I better follow them," Vegeta said. He knew that the gang was up to no good. He told the others the situation while following the gang.  
Two hours later, the gang arrived at Dead Man's Cliff. It received that name because it was a three-mile drop onto jagged rocks. Trunks came to.  
"So, you're conscious," the leader of the gang said. "You're conscious and our prisoner."  
"Not for long," a voice said.  
"Where are you? Come on out so I can see you," the gang leader demanded.  
Vegeta stepped from behind a tree. "Give me back my son," he demanded.  
"So this is your son. He didn't defend himself too well. What's the matter? Did he get all weak all of a sudden?" the gang leader said mockingly.  
"Don't test me," Vegeta warned. He approached the leader.  
The leader walked to the edge of the cliff. "One more step, and your son goes over," he said. "Take him boys."  
The other gang members fought Vegeta. Vegeta decided to play with them. He blocked each attack. That was all he did. The gang refused to give up. Trunks struggled to get free. The leader struggled just to hold him down.  
"Stay still you runt," the leader said.  
Trunks bit his hand. The leader screamed in pain; unfortunately, he threw Trunks over the edge.  
"Trunks!" Vegeta cried. He knocked the gang out and flew down the cliff.  
Trunks looked up and saw Vegeta flying down after him. A few minutes later, Vegeta caught Trunks.  
"Are you all right?" Vegeta asked.  
"I am for now," Trunks responded smiling.  
"I see you trust me," Vegeta said smiling.  
Trunks nodded and put his arms around Vegeta's neck. Vegeta flew back for Goku's house. He landed on the lawn and entered the house a few hours later. Everyone was relieved to see Trunks safe.  
"Thank the stars you're safe," Bulma said.  
"Trunks agreed to let us help him," Vegeta said.  
"That's great news!" Goten said happily.  
That night, Trunks got a good sleep. He didn't have to worry about hiding. The next morning, Vegeta, Bulma, Goku and Trunks headed back to the Brief's house. When they arrived, two men were waiting.  
"We were wondering when you'd show up," the first guy said.  
"Who are you?" Goku demanded.  
"We are Rechar and Yangu. We've come from 5,000 years into the future. Our mission was to drain Trunks of his powers and strength. We also erased his memories," Yangu responded.  
"We'll give you a chance to help Trunks regain his memories and powers Vegeta. You will have to face R.O.T. Its full name is Robot of Termination. If you defeat it, your son will have his memories and powers restored. If R.O.T. defeats you, Trunks will be ordinary forever," Rechar said.  
"I accept," Vegeta said.  
Vegeta and Trunks were transported to an underground lab. Trunks watched with Rechar and Yangu. A thirty-foot robot came out into the arena, and the fight was on. R.O.T. attacked first by firing a laser through its eyes. Vegeta flipped back to avoid it and fired an energy ball. The robot took it with nothing happening. Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan and fired another energy ball. The robots right arm got cut off. What came next surprised Vegeta. The robot repaired itself. The fight raged on. Vegeta tried to hit R.O.T. in the head or chest, but R.O.T. kept blocking and repairing its arms.  
After a few hours, Vegeta was tiring. He knew he couldn't keep attacking much longer. R.O.T. looked ready to give a devastating blow. Vegeta powered up for his devastating attack. He only had one chance to destroy the robot.  
He put his hands out to look like he was about to attack. As he planned, the robot was ready to block again. He moved up as fast as he could. The robot was confused. It had no idea where he was.  
"Final Flash!" Vegeta screamed.  
The robot couldn't block the oncoming attack. The attack completely engulfed the robot. The robot disintegrated in the attack. Vegeta landed where the robot once stood.  
"I defeated your robot. Now keep you end of the bargain," Vegeta said.  
"Very well. You won the battle," Yangu said.  
Trunks stepped into the vat, and the process of regaining what he lost took place. The process took half an hour. Then Rechar used his energy to rejuvenate Vegeta as Trunks walked out of the drained vat. Trunks and Vegeta were transported back to the Brief's house.  
"Are you all right son?" Vegeta said.  
"Yes father," Trunks responded.  
"Hey Trunks," Goku said.  
"Hiya Goku," Trunks said.  
"You got your memories back," Bulma said very relieved.  
"Yes I did mom," he said as he very easily lifted her up. "I've got my powers and abilities back as well."  
"I can see that," Bulma laughed.  
Trunks put her down and went outside. Vegeta joined him.  
"I've missed being able to do this," Trunks said as he flew into the sky.  
Vegeta flew alongside Trunks. He was glad that things were back to normal. He enjoyed flying next to his son. They returned home a couple of hours after nightfall. Trunks wasn't hungry so he just went straight to bed.  
"Looks like things are back to normal," Bulma said.  
"Yeah," Vegeta said smiling as he put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
  
The end. Well how did you like it? This was only a one-shot, but do you think that I stand a chance at writing more DBZ fics? I'm going to Las Vegas with my parents tomorrow and I won't be back until Thursday or Friday. That's when I'll post the 5th chapter of Not Really A Demon and the 4th chapter of The Eyewitness. Until either Thursday or Friday,  
Charmeleon


End file.
